A Tale of Two Islands
by illegalinnocence
Summary: "Izzy nodded, looking away from her father to hide the grin that snuck its way onto her face. That was exactly what she wanted, time with her father. She wanted him all to herself really." A Tale of Two Islands, one big and one small. A story of the relationship between a father and a daughter. A little sad, but beautiful in the end. Contains OC(s). Rated for (possible) Language.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Somewhere, in the middle of a rough blue sea, a little island drifts slowly closer to its mainland.

Somewhere, on that little Island, was an enchanted wood.

Somewhere, in that enchanted wood, a baby was sleeping.

In a little baby blue dress, curled up on the floor of the woods, the baby was sleeping peacefully. Her baby blonde hair was splayed out around her, and it glistened perfectly in the little patches of sunshine let through by the trees.

Glistens gradually turned to sparkles, as the air around her was filled with little multi-coloured lights. They danced and swirled, gently waking the baby from her slumber. She watched the little lights with great concentration, as the fluttered and danced around the twinkling forest.

"Calm Down, girls!" came a voice, smooth a perfected pronounced, the kind British accent caught the babies attention, as the voices owner stepped into view. Short dirty blonde hair, messily arranged on his head, and dazzling green eyes, sparkling as they reflected the forest that they looked at with fondness. The stranger approached the baby gently, and the baby broke into smile as he bent down beside her. "Hello Isabelle" he whispered gently.

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! This is the amazingly sad/beautiful/funny/genre changing story that me and a RP buddy came up with! It could end up pretty long, and I'm not sure how it will go down, but I'll try and get the first proper chapter up soon :3**


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Dad, have you finished down there yet?"

Isabelle was bored - bored beyond belief, as she swung her short little legs. She'd been in this room for ever and ever, she'd read every book and done every puzzle, she was just generally bored! Her father had been down in the basement for the length of two candles, and being 4 (and 3/4, as she was insistent on telling everyone) she had no real idea of how long that was. Truth is, it just felt like forever and that's all she knew.

After seemingly another age, Arthur finally rose from the basement and entered the room Izzy had been left in. Truth was, she could have left any time, but her small little hands couldn't turn the handles on the grand Tudor doors. "Dad!" she called out, her little arms stretched out as she ran into the larger arms of her father. "You promised you wouldn't ignore me again!"

"I know, love," he replied, a touch of sadness in his clear tone, "but work is work, and I have to get it done."

Isabelle sighed dramatically at this, putting on puppy eyes and her cutest pout. "But you never ever ever ever spend time with me anymore! We never do anything, and you just leave me alone!" She knew this worked every time, the charm she had on her Dad was unmatchable, as once again he fell for her innocent eyes and desperate pout.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." He said, snuggling her closer in an attempt to comfort her act. "How about we go for a picnic later, would you like that?"

Izzy nodded, looking away from her father to hide the grin that snuck its way onto her face. That was exactly what she wanted, time with her father. She wanted him all to herself really, as an Island everything was her, and she was used to that.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Much to Isabelle's disappointment, the picnic had been delayed until the next morning. Arthur had been called to the Queen as a matter of emergency, saying something about a new colony out at sea, new discovery, New England, blah blah blah. It was all in a bit of a blur in Izzy's head, and being the self-centred 4 (and ¾ ) year old she was, she only retained the fact that it was a delay, and for a pathetic reason.

So, after Arthur taking forever to get dressed, they were gathered in the kitchen. "What food do you want to bring Isabelle?" Arthur asked calmly, obviously not sure of the havoc this simple statement would cause.

Immediately Izzy set to work, emptying all of the cupboards, attempting to stuff it all into the basket, as she ran around filling it up more and more with the piles of food she had emptied from each cupboard. Eventually, after even trying jumping on the food to squash it all in, she gave up, seeing it as impossible.

Arthur stood there in pure shock, obviously not at all expecting her to do anything like that, as she curled up on this floor, her signature pout adorning her face. "If we can't take all the food, it'll ruin the picnic!" she whined, little tears forming in her eyes as she began to cry, before suddenly gasping. Arthur's face turned from a slight worry, to pure worry about what the little island was planning.

She jumped up and pushed all of the food back in the cupboards, very un-neatly and without even looking at what went where. Arthur began to help her stuff the food away, although still cautious about her intentions, as he moved the bread back to the cupboards, the ham into the larder where it belonged.

Once everything was put away, and the floor was empty except for the basket and some juices of something she'd broken in the process, Izzy faced one cupboard, eyes closed as she concentrated. Arthur was now really worried, the small Island had only been taught a few types of magic, and now it seemed she was attempting something a lot more complex that could go horribly wrong, as he ran to her side, attempting to stop her, but the spell in her head was in full flow.

Slowly, but surely, little blue sparkles filled the room, wrapping themselves around the fridge gently, shrinking it with practiced ease. Arthur gasped, the child was a lot better than he expected. Isabelle's face remained blank as she focused on shrinking the other cupboard as well, before a small smirk filled her face, the sparkles fading.

Arthur's mouth remained wide open. Magic was so.. complex, and yet, this 4 (and ¾) year old had seemingly mastered something that wasn't as easy as it seemed. "It's fine Dad," she said confidently, putting the tiny cupboards into the basket. "After all, you've given me a lot of time to practice previously." She said the last sentence with a touch of coldness, but remained a triumphant air as she ran to the door. "Come on!" she squealed, excited once more, and the slightly more mature side she showed occasionally fading back into the small girl it didn't really seem to fit in. Arthur blinked slightly, before grabbing the basket and following her slowly.

And so they set off out of the house, a basket in Arthur's left hand, Izzy in his right.

**A/N: Hello, me Again! Those ones who are observant will have noticed I've changed something in this chapter. I realised overnight that this is set around the time of the discovery of America, and I'd included a fridge XD. That's sorted now, and I'm writing the third chapter, although it may be up in a day or so.**

** I know I'm a slow updater; I sort of get dragged off into other projects, and hit by writers block, although I know exactly where this story is going, I sort of get stuck on how to write it that does the two characters justice!**

**It could be a long ride, by the way, if anyone stays long enough for me to finish it. The plan is 22 chapters in total (so far), and expect appearances from Alfred, a few other OCs and perhaps even a bit of Francis. I promise it ends happily. I promise, although when we originally thought of the story me and my RP buddy were in tears. It's not quite yet, but you have been warned. Also, UKUS/USUK is an OTP of mine, so it will probably appear in the very later chapters. **

**I hope you guys continue to like the story, and please do review! I literally squealed when the emails came through, it makes me so happy! **

**Love the writer**


End file.
